


Sunrise

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [158]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mika is so smooth, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's way too early to be awake, but once Adam finds out what Michael has planned for him, he decides he doesn't mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

“Adam, Adam, wake up!”

 

Adam opens his eyes to find himself on the roof of the bunker, blinking up at the lightening sky. “I hate it when you do that,” he grumbles, closing his eyes and resolving to fall back asleep in Michael’s strong arms.

 

“ _Adaaaaam_! You’re going to miss the sunrise.”

 

With a long-suffering sigh, Adam opens his eyes. The sky is a pale pink and he supposes that it is rather pretty, but it’s also _far_ too early for him to be up. He rarely minds when Michael drags him out for winter sunrises, but it’s almost summer and it can’t be more than a quarter past six. “Mikey,” he whines.

 

Michael just smiles down at him, and Adam can’t help but smile back. “Here,” he offers, handing Adam a piping hot cup of coffee.

 

Adam accepts the beverage and leans his head against Michael’s shoulder as they watch the sun come up. “Any particular reason you dragged me out at this ungodly hour of the morning?”

 

Michael frowns a bit at his choice of words, but, hey, that’s what he gets for waking up the sleeping beast that is his mate before noon. “I want you to marry me,” he whispers.

 

“Aren’t we already married?” He asks, taking another sip of his coffee. Something metallic clinks against the side of the cup and he has a sneaking suspicion he knows exactly what it is.

 

“Well... My soul and your Grace are bonded through a ritual that is many hundreds of times more lasting and powerful than any human marriage ceremony, but I am aware that ‘proposing’ is an important aspect of courtship in your culture. So...” A rainbow blooms behind them and Adam quietly thinks to himself that this couldn’t get any cheesier, but then Michael sinks to one knee and calls the coffee-soaked ring to his fingers and he’s forced to amend his decision. “Adam Milligan, will you marry me?”

 

Adam responds with a frustrated little huff and drowns the last of his coffee. “Seeing as you’ve celebrated our anniversary in the exact same way for the past five years, and I’ve not said no yet... _Yes_ , I will marry you, you sentimental fool.”

 

Michael rises to kiss him and together, they watch the last few moments of the sunrise, happy to be alive, and happy to be in love.


End file.
